1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling an electrowetting cell, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for controlling an electrowetting cell by using a feedback system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electrowetting refers to a phenomenon whereby an interfacial tension is changed due to a voltage applied to a fluid and thus migration or deformation occurs. In other words, the wetting properties of a surface may be changed by application of an electric field.
Electrowetting is applied to a reflective display device in which a voltage is applied to water in a limited space of one pixel including a waterproof insulator, an electrode, an aqueous liquid, and a non-aqueous liquid to change a surface tension of the water and to cause the non-aqueous liquid to migrate. During the operation of the reflective display device using electrowetting, when a positive voltage and a negative voltage are respectively applied to the water and the waterproof insulator, oil having a color migrates and reflected light is changed, thereby adjusting overall colors. Examples of a device using electrowetting may include a liquid lens, a micro pump, a display device, an optical device, and a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS). Recently, an electrowetting display device has been spotlighted as a desired flat panel display device because of its small size, low power consumption, short response time, and high brightness.